


The More the Merrier

by DropsAgainstTheSky



Series: It's even kinkier than you thought [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Analingus, BDSM, Birthday Smut, Bondage, Bratting, Butt Plugs, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Interrogation, Naughty wager, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strap-on blowjob, punishment spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsAgainstTheSky/pseuds/DropsAgainstTheSky
Summary: Victoria, Rachel, and Chloe team up to give Max the best birthday ever!
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Series: It's even kinkier than you thought [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007994
Comments: 21
Kudos: 64





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I have at least one more Chasefield lemon in me. Chapter count TBD, updating as I finish them.

Victoria ran the Firey Red tube over her lips for the third time in as many minutes.

She pursed her lips, smacked them together, then pursed them again and stared at herself in the dresser mirror.

Max knew what that meant.

There was only one reason Victoria would be so obsessive about her makeup.

"Are you nervous?"

Victoria tensed up.

"No. I..."

She caught herself and sighed.

"Maybe a little. I just... I really want to make sure you have a good birthday, that's all."

Max put down the copy of Mistborn that she'd been attempting to read and rolled over to face her girlfriend.

"Do you think it's not gonna go well?"

Victoria plucked a tube of mascara from a drawer full of them, then put it back and chose another one.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, it's just... they're _strap-on_ lesbians."

Max had no trouble picturing Rachel and Chloe wearing matching strapons. It was quite a pleasant picture.

She sat up on the bed, and lowered her feet to the floor.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Victoria looked like she was holding her tongue.

"Not _bad_. Just different."

Max furrowed her brow.

"Different how?"

Victoria finally stopped fidgeting with the mascara tube and put it down.

"Just different sensations. Like, I've literally never taken anything bigger than a finger or a tampon. I didn't exactly go lesbian 'cause I wanted a dick in me."

Victoria picked up the mascara again, put it down again, then grabbed a brush from the dresser and began running it through her already-perfectly-shaped hair.

Max had never had a problem with the idea of a penis in her--as long as it wasn't attached to a boy.

"You don't have to! They could fuck me; I've used dildos a bunch."

Max realized what she'd said and added quickly:

"Before _us_ I mean."

"Yeah, but not hard and long like they probably do it. Besides, then what would I do? I don't wanna be this awkward fourth wheel while you're getting double-teamed."

Max did her best not to dwell on _that_ image, however tempting it might have been. Victoria needed her now. "You could always get out the flogger. Or strap something on and fuck them, right?"

Victoria put the brush down at last and surveyed the dresser for something else to keep her hands busy.

"Maybe. Maybe not for long though. It uses different muscles, and I haven't exactly been practicing my hip thrusts." 

Max put a hand on Victoria's shoulder.

"Do you wish I'd asked for something else for my birthday?"

Victoria shook her head and smiled.

"No! Of course not. I'm just being anxious again."

As if to underscore her point, she pulled out her cell phone and glanced at the time.

She looked back at Max and smiled.

"Any minute now..."

* * *

It was six and a half minutes, in fact, before the doorbell rang and Chloe and Rachel bustled into the apartment, chatting happily with each other and Victoria, while Max nervously rearranged the spread of sex toys in the dining room.

There was a easily-washable blanket covering the dining room table, and every sex toy Victoria owned--other than Max herself--was laid out neatly upon it. Floggers, anal plugs, nipple clamps, and cuffs were sorted by type, size, and color; spreader bars and fasteners lined up carefully at one end, with vibrators right in the center. All were in perfect shape and sparkling clean; a few even still smelled a little bit like the packaging they had arrived in over the past week.

Every single item had been fueling Max's imagination for the past month. How they'd be used on her... and in front of whom.

Victoria had arranged the event in great detail over email on Max's behalf, setting rules and making sure everyone was clean. She'd left some of the finer details unspecified, which didn't help Max's case of libido-induced brain malfunction (or maybe it 'didn't hurt'? Max wasn't sure which).

Max did know they'd be starting off with a few rounds of Spin the Bottle to get everyone in the mood, then a few rounds of Strip Spin the Bottle, to get everyone in the nude.

Victoria said she had a special surprise for lunch. She hadn't told Max exactly what it was, but she was confident that Max was going to like it. They'd figured Chloe and Rachel could suggest a few activities for the afternoon.

The finale for the afternoon was one that Max had outlined in such detail she'd aroused herself every time she talked about it. It wasn't too complicated--it would hardly require any of their equipment, aside from some rope--but the idea had been floating in Max's head for almost a year now, and it was the hottest thing she'd ever imagined.

It also didn't help/hurt that Max hadn't been allowed to come for the past five weeks.

It was a miracle she'd been able to function at all this month, really.

"Hey, Birthday Girl!"

Rachel's voice beckoned Max to the front hallway, and the two enjoyed a tight hug.

"Yo."

Max turned around to see Chloe, holding her fist up for a bump.

Max didn't leave her hanging.

But after the fist bump she wrapped her arms around Chloe too.

"You excited?" Chloe asked, bemusedly returning the hug.

"Hell yes! This is like... amazing!"

"Yeah," Chloe smiled. "It's pretty cool that we're finally doing this."

"Pretty cool?" Rachel said, giving Chloe a side eye. "You've been talking about this all month."

"I like a good orgy," Chloe retorted, "so bite me."

Rachel grinned. "Oh, I will."

"Anything you guys need to do before we get started?" Victoria asked. "Bathroom and stuff?"

Rachel shrugged. "We cleaned up before we left."

"I was thinking we'd start of with a bit of Spin the-"

Victoria had made one mistake, however.

She'd left the doors to the dining room open.

Chloe had seen the spread and made a beeline towards it.

"Oh man, this is awesome!"

Victoria followed her in, hoping to get things back on track.

"We'll get to all those later, for now we-"

"You actually use all this stuff?"

Victoria groaned. "No, I got it to _decorate_ the place."

The sarcasm was ignored.

"What's you guys's favorite one?"

"You can ask _Max_ , she's the one who gets off on that sort of exposure."

"What's this one for?"

"It's a bit gag. Now can we please get back to the plan?"

Chloe ignored her and pointed to a blue buttplug that Max both loved and feared. "What about this one?"

"You know what a buttplug is," Victoria sighed wearily. "The next thing you ask what it's for, I'm demonstrating it on _you_."

She realized how drastically she had miscalculated the moment the words left her lips.

"Awesome! What's that one?" Chloe pointed to a small pile of leather straps and buckles on the left side of the blanket, where their bondage gear was sorted neatly into small piles.

Victoria groaned in frustration, mostly at herself.

"Go back to the living room and take your top off." 

She rolled her eyes as she gave the order, but she was stuck following through on her threat.

"And your bra," she added.

Unnecessarily, as it turned out.

Chloe put her thumbs under the hem of her shirt and lifted it right off, revealing two little barbells on two not-much-larger boobs.

Victoria had untangled the wrist cuff set and was clearly wishing it was a gag as she carried it over to Chloe.

"Wanna guess what kind of panties I'm wearing?"

Rachel groaned.

"None?" Max guessed.

"She _wanted_ to go commando." Max could practically _hear_ the sound of Rachel's eyes rolling. "I didn't let her."

Chloe smiled mischievously. 

"Face the window." Victoria was starting to get her Dom voice back, just enough that Chloe obeyed rather than gave her a hard time.

One of the reasons they had picked this apartment was the enormous tree in front of the living room windows, which blocked the sight lines to any of the neighbors' balconies. Chloe put on a show anyways, puffing out her chest and shaking it so that the two barbells bounced back and forth happily.

Victoria ignored them, carefully threading a leather strap around Chloe's neck, and Chloe responded by dropping her shoulders, to give Victoria more room.

"Oh, awesome! I get to be collared like Max."

Victoria looked annoyed again.

"This isn't like Max at all. When I put her collar on it _means_ something. It means I own her, it means she's my slave and I'm her Mistress."

"What does _this_ mean, then?" Chloe smirked.

"It means I want you to stop moving. Hands back here."

Instead of obeying Chloe stuck her arms up and waved them wildly back and forth, as if she were at a rock concert, or perhaps in front of a used car lot. She certainly wasn't trying to escape, just give a hard time, and Victoria grabbed each arm effortlessly, and shoved each wrist into the cuffs that dangled from the collar by a strap.

"God, how do you stand her," Victoria asked Rachel when the straps were secured, and Chloe was testing her new restraints, wriggling this way and that, and finding them effective.

"She's the kind of fly that you catch with honey." Rachel smiled sweetly. "Watch this."

Rachel turned to Chloe and ran a finger down her chest, gently brushing it across her left nipple. "Would you be a dear for me and get the duffel bag?"

"I would, but uh..." Chloe shrugged her shoulders, about the only part of her arms that she could still move.

Rachel turned up the sweetness even more. "I'm sure you'll find a way, my little punky-bear."

Chloe's eyeroll was biblical, but it was accompanied by a turn towards the entryway where the bag of gear lay.

Rachel smiled as Chloe disappeared around the corner. "That thing is perfect. Where did you get it?"

Victoria had to think a moment. "Stockroom probably?"

"Yeah," Max agreed, "right before we moved here. It's one of my favorites. Chloe seems to like it too."

"She's been _super_ into pretty much anything kinky nowadays," Rachel countered, "and she's been kind of a brat about it the last few weeks."

Max had imagined Chloe returning with the strap of a duffel bag in between her teeth, but instead Chloe had simply squatted down and picked it up with her hands. She held it behind herself and turned away from Rachel to hand it to her.

"Perfect," Rachel said.

She planted a quick kiss on the seat of Chloe's jeans and unzipped the bag. "You guys wanna see the new rainbow one we got?" she asked.

"Actually, before you do that, the Birthday Girl has something she wants to show you. Isn't that right, Max?"

Max smiled anxiously and nodded.

Victoria said a single word: "Strip!"


	2. The Rules

Chloe had played with Max and Victoria a few times before, so she knew what to expect, but Rachel was a different matter. Max's hands shook as she pulled off her t-shirt and fumbled with her bra strap.

_Holy shit this is actually happening!_

A moment of hesitation, then she let the bra fall to the floor, and looked up at the expectant trio that surrounded her.

They were all staring at her breasts.

Max fought the urge to cover herself with her arms.

After a moment it was replaced with the urge to shake her chest and see how they bounced.

_Very nicely_ was the answer. Max could practically see everyone's eyes following her nipples back and forth.

Even Victoria--who could see them literally any time she wanted--seemed to be enjoying the show. But after a few seconds she coughed significantly, and Max moved on to unbutton her jeans.

Chloe had been imagining what kind of tattoo Max might have gotten. _Maybe something on her tits? Or maybe she finally got barbells?_ Her thoughts were only briefly interrupted to admire Max's beautiful--if undecorated--boobs.

Chloe was again disappointed when the jeans and panties slid down to reveal two still-perfectly-white legs, and not a single bit of metal on her perfectly-waxed pussy.

Not very disappointed of course.

Max's legs were gorgeous, even if they could really use a tat or two, or maybe some piercings between them.

_But that's easy enough to fix_ , Chloe thought to herself and smiled.

The legs kicked Max's jeans to the side, and there was Max, in all her naked, pasty-white nerd glory, giggling and smiling like she'd just been elected Naked Homecoming Queen.

"Show them." Victoria's order snapped Max back to action.

Max turned on a dime, bent down as if to touch her toes, and reached up to spread her ass cheeks.

Right between them, resting firmly above the lips and folds of Max's vulva, was a purple gem plug, the largest Chloe had ever seen.

"Nice!" Chloe lifted her hand and brought it down onto Max's well-presented rear with a satisfying _thwack_. "You wear that a lot?"

It was all good fun, and Max loved a good smack on the bottom anytime. It was not, however, entirely kosher.

"Hey, remember the rules," Victoria said gently but firmly.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I remember 'em." From the look on her face, she did not remember them _much_.

"Maybe," Victoria said, "we should go over them all again, just to make sure." She sat down on the tall armchair by the TV and pointed to the other seats.

"Didn't you guys figure out the boring shit over email," Chloe groaned as she plopped herself ungracefully on the couch next to Rachel, hobbled slightly by the cuffs.

"Yes, but I'm going to go over it all, since some people apparently never read theirs," Victoria countered, while looking pointedly at Chloe, who shrugged.

"First of all, _no still means no_. Unless someone explicitly starts a roleplay using the codeword, you listen to them if they tell you to stop. Does everyone understand?"

She looked around the coffee table as Max and Rachel nodded, then stared at Chloe again.

After a second, Chloe got the hint and nodded along. "Yeah, I get it," she managed to say without too much impatience.

"Second: the safewords are the usual stoplight colors. Red means 'stop everything and let me out _now_ ', yellow or 'mercy' means 'we need to talk, readjust, go easy, whatever', or if you're gagged just shake your head three times. Green means 'everything's good, keep going'. And the codeword for starting a noncon roleplay is 'start your engines'." She looked around and got nods again.

"Third: No surprises. If it's not your wife, you ask someone before you do something, unless you've already done it to that person before."

"I was wondering though," Rachel said. "Doesn't that kinda defeat the point?"

"It doesn't _have_ to bring you out of the scene," Victoria responded. "You can plan stuff out beforehand, like all the stuff we talked about in the emails. Or if you're in the middle of a scene you don't have to literally ask like 'can I please spank you'. You just have to give them a chance to say no. Like, 'you're gonna feel this belt, and you're gonna enjoy it if you know what's good for you' and then they nod and you're golden."

A quick glance around confirmed that everyone was on the same page, or at least the same chapter.

"The, uh..." Victoria paused to remember. "The fourth thing was a list of party-wide hard limits. Just a sec, let me..." She paused to pull out her phone. "I'm gonna double check the email to make sure I don't forget one.

"Actually..." Rachel got up from her seat with a devious smile, and plopped herself right down on Chloe's lap. "I think we should do a little game first..."

Chloe smiled, and did her best to cuddle up to Rachel in spite of her restrained hands. The smile lasted until Rachel's fingers found their way to Chloe's left nipple and gave it a hard pinch.

"Fuck!" Chloe wriggled, but with her hands fastened behind her back, and Rachel sitting firmly on her legs, she didn't do much more than bounce Rachel up and down a little. She glared at Rachel.

Rachel smiled sweetly back. "Do _you_ remember what the hard limits were, sweetie?"

Chloe shrugged, and looked annoyed.

"You _should_ know them. I read them to you while we were walking home from practice last week and you said 'yeah, that sounds good'."

"I _guess_ I remember?" Chloe said, inspiring no confidence in anyone present.

"I hope so," Rachel countered, "because I'm gonna keep pinching you until you get them all."

Rachel had a perfectly devious face on.

Chloe looked less than thrilled.

Victoria looked ecstatic.

"Umm... Chloe drew out the word, apparently hoping that by the time she ran out of breath she'd remember something. Instead Rachel's finger clamped down again.

"Ahhhh, shit!" 

Rachel giggled a little. "Yeah, I guess I'll give you that one. No scat play today."

Victoria and Max laughed.

Even Chloe couldn't help but laugh a little, even while making a face. "Ew, god no!"

"Hey, no kink shaming," Max chided.

"Wait, you're not actually into that stuff are you?" Chloe looked as if she were trying hard not to be horrified at the thought.

Max giggled. "What if I am?" She plastered on a carefully calibrated smile, one that could have meant she enjoyed it, or that she was just enjoying messing with Chloe.

It took a few seconds for Chloe's face to go from denial to the strained acceptance of the idea, with a moment or two of revulsion along the way. "You do you I guess?"

Max giggled again. "I'm not allowed to, remember?"

Chloe was still trying to get Max's joke when Victoria interrupted. "Doesn't matter who likes it or doesn't, I'm not cleaning it up today. No scat. What else?"

"Uh... blood, too!" The first one seemed to have jogged Chloe's memory of the rest, at least a little.

Rachel smiled and ran a finger across Chloe's nipple. "Good, and?"

"I don't know, no butt stuff?" Chloe ventured.

And earned herself another pinch.

"I'd be pretty disappointed if that was off the table," Rachel said. "Besides, Max is already wearing that huge-ass plug."

Max snorted.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You mean huge ass-plug?"

Even while naked as a jaybird, Max's pun face was on point.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "That's two more."

Before Rachel could ask 'two more what?' Victoria explained: "Instead of a swear jar we have pun spankings."

"I call them _pun_ -ishments," Max quipped, and didn't seem to mind--or be surprised by--the three more she earned with that remark.

"We'll do them later," Victoria said. "For now I think Chloe still has a few more rules to remember."

Chloe looked slightly sour that she'd remembered, but didn't object out loud.

"Yes, where were we..." Rachel ran ran her hand down Chloe's chest again, and took a nipple between her fingers--gently for now, but the threat was clearly implied. "No scat, no blood..."

"Yeah. No, umm.... No... Agh!"

"Need a hint?" Rachel offered.

Chloe glanced at the ceiling. "No, I know it, I just... Agh!"

"'Cause I can keep this up all day." Rachel looked like she would enjoy it.

Chloe, not so much.

Maybe a little.

She finally assented to the hint with a nod.

"It's for safety reasons..."

It only took Chloe another second or two. "Oh! No choking and shit."

"Good." Rachel smiled sweetly. "Two more."

"Er... No bruises?"

"Sort of," Victoria said. "Max loves getting marked, but only on places that she can cover. Gotta keep up professional appearances. Luckily, swimsuit season just ended."

Max's breath hitched a little at that last remark.

Rachel smiled, and rubbed Chloe's nipple gently between her fingers. "One more."

"I got this, it's, uh..."

She did not 'got this'.

After a few seconds of silence Rachel's fingers clamped down again.

Chloe gritted her teeth and tried to twist away, but all she managed to do was tug on her already-sore nipple.

"Agh, fucking..."

Rachel smiled. "Nope, fucking's definitely not a hard limit here." _Pinch_.

Chloe bucked harder, but Rachel maintained her balance and grip, and grasped Chloe's other nipple firmly with her left hand.

Further squirming would be counterproductive.

"The last one's about privacy..."

"Oh right! No videos or public stuff or anything."

Rachel smiled and slid off Chloe's lap, back onto the couch. "Excellent. Think she's earned her way out of this?"

Max was about to agree, but Victoria jumped in first, with a forceful " _No._ "

Rachel smiled and looked at Chloe innocently. "Sorry, crowd's spoken." She leaned over Chloe and brushed her lips against Chloe's breast. "Maybe this'll make you feel better." Then she took Chloe's sore nipple into her mouth.

Max heard a faint click, from teeth hitting barbell, and it was the sexiest sound imaginable.

Chloe rolled her eyes, and looked quite determined to continue being annoyed, but after a moment a hitch in her breathing betrayed her.

"She hates when I do this," Rachel said with a smile in between nibbles, "'cause she just wants to go right to fucking."

Chloe did, indeed, look like she was already frustrated with the slow build up, or perhaps with the fact that her pants were still on.

Max had enjoyed the show, and had appreciated that for once it wasn't her own tits getting punished, but now Rachel and Chloe were having a moment, leaving Max and Victoria feeling a little left out, but not quite sure about joining in.

Until Rachel's lips left the nipple just long enough to order Max: "Well don't just sit there, suck on something!"

Max looked at Chloe, who nodded. Then she looked at Victoria for permission.

"You heard the lady," Victoria said. "Get to it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wasn't going to bore readers with all the rules, until I had this idea to make a kinky game out of it. The result was... still kind of exposition-y, but it was _fun_ exposition, I hope.


	3. The Bet

Max had never given a blowjob before.

She'd seen a few penises in her lifetime and it had never occurred to her to want to stick one in her mouth.

A brilliant rainbow strapon was another story however.

And not just because it looked like a delicious, multicolor popsicle.

Rachel was wearing it, standing tall in the middle of the living room like a goddamn goddess, and she had given Max the order to get on her knees and suck it.

Max was not one to disobey orders.

Their carefully-laid plans for the morning had already been shot to hell--not that Max minded much. Victoria, however, took it personally, and half-jokingly blamed Chloe for it. As a result Chloe was now bent over a chair, jeans around her ankles and hands still cuffed behind her, for a good hard brat spanking.

The punishment was slated to continue "until you stop mouthing off, or my arm gets tired". Victoria was a formidable dom, but unless she switched to a whip Max's money was on Chloe's mouth.

Max would have smiled, if her mouth hadn't been occupied.

Rachel looked down upon Max as if the blowjob weren't quite up to standards.

"Harder!"

Max responded without taking her mouth off Rachel's rainbow cock.

"Yeth maam."

Max had wondered how exactly a strapon blowjob was supposed to feel good, for _either_ party. But there was a little bullet vibe in the harness Rachel was wearing, and even through her jeans she was clearly able to enjoy it.

Max upped her pressure and tempo she could see the beginnings of pleasure on Rachel's face.

"My grandma spanks harder than that!"

Max overheard Chloe, and had to take a second to laugh.

Rachel didn't appreciate the interruption.

Max felt a hand on the back of her head.

"You call that a blowjob? You haven't even gone past the tip. I should make you take the whole thing."

She really should.

Max nodded, and felt Rachel's hand press downwards, and felt the tip of the strapon against the roof of her mouth, then closer to the back of her throat. She felt a bit of a need to gag, but pushed it away and after a few seconds of holding it there, the need went away.

Rachel let her up for a moment, then forced her back down, harder this time, and the tip went in Max's throat just a little.

It wasn't quite pleasant, and she had to fight the gag reflex a little again, but Rachel quivered, and Max immediately wanted to take it deeper.

She managed not to gag on the third round, but her eyes did water a bit as she forced her mouth almost to the base of the dildo, where she managed to hold it for a few seconds before she needed to come up for air.

The next time down she was able to take a little more, and hold it a little longer before she needed to breathe again.

With each attempt she was able to go deeper, and stay longer, until her lips were pressed hard up against the base of the dildo, and she could feel the vibes from Rachel's harness in her teeth.

Rachel came faster than Max had expected, thighs shuddering around Max's head and clamping on her ears. Luckily they unclamped soon enough, and Max was able to extricate herself and breathe again, leaving only a thin stream of drool running down her chin onto her chest.

It wasn't a huge dildo, about the length and thickness of a standard hotdog, but Max felt proud for being able to take the whole thing on her first try.

She looked up at Rachel's amazing skin and cute little tummy and just perfect, _perfect_ tits.

Rachel still looked down on Max like a goddess, just a much more satisfied one, with a bit of a smile.

Max felt a wave of adoration and lust washing over her. She wanted more, she wanted to give Rachel all the pleasure in the world, she wanted to have her babies--never mind that that wasn't exactly possible for several reasons (the least of which was that they were both married, and not to eachother).

Fortunately the afterglow was interrupted with a _whoosh_ and _smack_ , and a quiet yelp from the other side of the living room. Both Max and Rachel turned to see how Chloe was doing.

Victoria had upgraded to the riding crop, and was running it along Chloe's bare cheek. "Still wanna give me lip?"

Chloe answered as confidently as she could.

"Get on the floor and I'll give you both lips, right on your face."

She waggled her ass to suggest _which_ lips she was talking about, and smiled impudently at Victoria, but Max could hear some pain in her voice, and see a few very red-looking marks on her ass.

That comment earned her one more crop mark, and then another and another.

"How many do you think you can take before you beg for mercy?" Victoria sneered. "Five? Ten?"

Rachel smiled and whispered in Max's ear. "Bet you she gets another fifty."

Max knew that crop. It usually had her tapping out after a dozen strokes, and Chloe's ass was already looking a bit worse for the wear. _No way she takes that many._

Rachel saw Max's skeptical look and decided to make it interesting. "Winner gets a rimjob, loser gets clover clamps?"

Max smiled. "You're on!"

It would be an awful lot of fun to watch Rachel discover how much those things hurt.

Of course, it be even more fun to be forced to lick Rachel's asshole while wearing clover clamps.

_Win win, really_ , Max thought.

The two of them counted silently.

Chloe would get a good _whack_ , writhe a little bit, then catch herself and say some smart-ass thing or other.

_Thwack_

"That all you got?"

_Thwack_

"I think there's a mosquito in here or something. It keeps biting me in the a-" _Thwack_ "-AAAAHH!"

Chloe regained her composure after a second.

"Maybe you should let Max try."

They were just above forty by Max's count when she started showing some signs that she was at her limit.

After stroke 46 Chloe remained silent, breathing heavily.

"You ready to beg for mercy now?" Victoria jeered.

"I could do this... all day!" Chloe lied.

"So could I!" _Thwack!_

Rachel sat back down next to Max.

Max hadn't even noticed she'd left.

Rachel was completely naked now.

She'd picked up the red clover clamps from the dining room table--the most painful pair they owned--and she was pinching and twirling them, while giving Max devious looks.

Max immediately hoped, with every fiber in her being, that she'd lose the bet.

_Thwack!_

Victoria was clearly giving it her best effort now, and Chloe was struggling with her next taunt, or perhaps starting to regret antagonizing Victoria so much.

"C'mon," Max said without thinking, "You can take it!"

"Yeah... I'm... I'm having fun." She looked at Victoria. "Aren't you?"

_Thwack!_

At this point, it looked like Victoria was having a lot more fun than Chloe was.

Rachel was smiling like a demon and holding the clamp open right over Max's nipple, ready to close the moment the final blow landed. "You want this don't you," she whispered into Max's ear.

Max held her hands behind her back and puffed out her chest.

She nodded, and as Victoria raised the crop she closed her eyes and waited for the last thwack, and the blinding pinch that would come after. She wondered what Rachel would taste like...

"Mercy!"

Max opened her eyes.

" _Mercy!_ "

Victoria grinned as if those words were the best thing she'd ever heard in her life. "That's more like it."

Rachel looked stunned. "Shit!"

Max cracked up.

Victoria and Chloe turned their heads in unison.

Max was laughing too hard to speak, leaving Rachel to explain.

"I just bet Max that you'd take fifty. That was number forty-nine."

Max couldn't have imagined Victoria's smile getting any bigger, but it did.

"I could take one more!" Chloe said, with some strain.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I lost fair and square. I've always wanted to try these anyways," she said, handing the clamps to Max and arching her chest to stick her breasts out.

"Was that the terms?" Victoria asked.

Max finally regained speech. "She also has to toss my salad."

Victoria hid the fact that she was about to explode with glee, but not terribly well.

"I'll allow it," Victoria said with thinly-feigned sternness, "but you're still not allowed to cum until _after_ lunch."

"Yes, mistress," Max managed to say without laughing.

Max wondered if it was even possible to cum from ass-eating.

_Guess I'll find out._

Victoria had made herself busy unfastening Chloe, so Max opened the clamps and closed one on Rachel's waiting nipple.

"HOooooly shit!"

Rachel brought her hands out from behind her back, only barely resisting the urge to touch the clamp.

"This isn't gonna be as fun as I thought."

"You wanna use a different pair?" Max offered.

"No, deal's a deal, and I was gonna use 'em on you. Just... Shit." She jutted her chest out and took a deep breath, bracing for Max to affix the other one.

The nipple was surprisingly large, perched on a puffy areola in the center of a beautiful round breast.

It was just begging to be clamped.

Max obliged.

Rachel winced, took a few deep breaths, and settled down. "Ok, how you wanna do this?"

Max had not expected to be on the receiving end, so she hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I need to take out my plug first."

Luckily it wasn't the Blue Plug. That monster was just over 3" wide, and could take several minutes of careful effort and relaxation to take out, let alone put in. The jewel plug was small only by comparison--nothing to sneeze at, but it could be removed with a few seconds of squatting and a quick tug.

She felt a moment of humiliation--she'd basically just pooped out the plug right in front of Rachel--and paused to savor it.

That done, she looked at Rachel. The girl was staring at her, looking like she needed instructions, and Max was stuck again. The idea of topping Rachel--anyone really, but Rachel especially--was completely alien.

_What would Victoria do?_

When _Max_ ate ass it was normally in the queening stool, but that was disassembled in the storage closet because it might be "a bit much for our first orgy".

She resolved not to make that mistake next time. But right now it looked like Rachel wouldn't appreciate the ten minutes it would take to get it out and put it back together.

Instead Max thought back to before they'd bought the stool. Usually she'd been lying on the floor, with Victoria squatting over her, feet on small wooden blocks to get a more comfortable height. It had always seemed a bit convoluted and unnecessary compared to just sitting right on her face, but it was what Victoria liked, and she always got what she wanted.

The blocks were still where they'd always been, on bottom of the living room shelf, holding books up. Max grabbed them and put them in place, gesturing for Rachel to lie down between them.

She'd literally never been on the top for this position. After squatting down and planting her ass on Rachel's face she realized the reason for the blocks--they made the whole exercise extremely comfortable, almost effortless. She could squat there as long as she wanted, and easily put as little--or as much--pressure as she liked on the girl beneath her with just the slightest change in posture.

Max pressed down hard on Rachel's face.

Rachel needed no further instruction.

Max had had many things up her ass before, but never a tongue.

Now she shuddered as Rachel's brushed the outside of her asshole, and closed her eyes to focus on the sensation.

Rachel seemed to know what she was doing, starting slowly--so slowly Max thought she might go crazy in anticipation.

Just as Max was ready to beg for more, Rachel's tongue quickened, and Max shuddered slightly.

Max had never come from anal stimulation alone, she'd always needed just a little something else, perhaps a finger on her cunt or even, once, a vibe on her nipples.

She was starting to suspect that she would be breaking that record today, if she weren't careful.

Rachel _definitely_ knew what she was doing, and as the tongue ventured further up, Max found that keeping her balance on the blocks had become much more difficult.

Max opened her eyes for a moment and allowed herself to take in the gorgeous body beneath her. Unlike Victoria, Rachel still had a substantial landing strip going on, and Max reached out to feel it.

Rachel squirmed beneath her.

Max felt the tongue slow down a bit, push itself less deeply inside, and she moaned a little in disappointment. It couldn't have been more than a minute or two.

_How long is a rimjob supposed to be anyways?_

She wasn't allowed to cum, so that benchmark was out.

And it seemed like looking at a clock might be a bit of a faux pas.

She looked down at the gorgeous body beneath her, nipples connected by a thin red chain, and remembered the first time she'd eaten ass. Right away she knew the perfect way to keep Rachel going until she was fully satisfied--or at least as satisfied as she could be without an orgasm.

She reached down to pick up the chain. "No slowing down, or I'll give this a tug!"

Rachel complied instantly.

"I want my ass clean enough to eat off of!" Max demanded, before the feeling made it hard to talk again.

Max thought she heard Victoria laughing for a second, but looked over to see her applying some salve to the crop marks on Chloe's ass, and only occasionally glancing in their direction.

She closed her eyes again and focused on the feeling. Rachel's tongue was venturing inwards, lapping at the inside of her ass, exploring, and rubbing at sensitive spots Max didn't even know she had.

It was after a few minutes of riding Rachel's face--inches from coming but never quite there, always needing something more--when Max lost her balance, just a little.

She recovered easily enough, without landing on Rachel's face--or her own--but in the process she gave the chain she was holding--and the nipples that were clamped to the ends of it--a sharp shake.

She hadn't meant to, but she saw Rachel's body jolt slightly, and felt the tongue moving even harder against her, in and out, around and around, over and over.

She realized she was about to cum just in time to lift her ass off of Rachel's face and avert it, taking a few moments with her legs spread as far as possible to avoid any further stimulation that might send her over the edge. She felt her arousal slowly bleed away, and the promise of an orgasm faded into the distance.

Max stood up, and helped Rachel off of the floor. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, it was... really something."

Max reached towards Rachel's outstretched chest and squeezed one of the clamps open.

"Hoooooly shit!" Rachel bent over in pain--but not too far, lest she disturb the other clamp.

Max smiled a little.

"Yeah, they hurt more coming off than they do going on."

Max removed the second one, and Rachel winced, then gasped sharply.

"No kidding. I think I'll just stick to the tweezers next time."

"Don't blame you," Max said, "these things are wicked."

"You cum?" Rachel asked.

"I almost did. I've never come from just anal before."

Victoria walked past and rolled her eyes.

"Don't act so impressed. You haven't been allowed an orgasm all month. At this point a quick bike ride would probably be enough."

"True," Max conceded, and sighed. "I can't wait 'til this afternoon."

"You don't have much longer to wait," Rachel pointed out. "It's almost noon."

"That reminds me," Victoria said. "You're gonna need to shower before lunch."

"Again?" Max had washed up--or rather, _been_ washed up, rather vigorously, by Victoria--just this morning.

"Yes, and now that your ass is nice and loose, I think you should be ready to wear the Blue Plug for it."

She said it in a way that allowed no argument.

Max wasn't inclined to give one anyways.

But that still left her a few extra minutes, and she knew exactly how she wanted to spend them. She'd just picked up an extra-large bottle of Listerine yesterday, and it would be a shame to let it go to waste.

"Hey, Rachel! Betyourenotgonnasaywhat!"

"What?" Rachel responded automatically, then squinted as she tried to figure out what kind of trap she'd fallen for.

"You win." Max placed the clover clamps in Rachel's hands, stuck out her chest, and licked her lips.

"My turn."


	4. The Lunch Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I've settled on a more-or-less monthly update schedule. No guarantees, but I'll do my best to keep to that.

Victoria still hadn't told Max was the 'lunch surprise' was.

"No, he was totally clueless! Like, I had my hand in her pants under the blanket and the conductor was like 'next stop, Eugene', looking right at her!"

The mystery was eating at Max, even as she was eating at the sandwich spread they'd thrown together last night, and half-listening to Rachel's story about how they'd joined what she called 'the mile long club'.

"She did moan a bunch but she managed to make it sound like coughing, so none of the passengers had any idea."

They were all sitting--Chloe very gingerly--around the living room coffee table, chatting contentedly.

Rachel and Chloe had thrown on robes for lunch, and Victoria was still wearing the mini-skirt and low top that she'd put on that morning.

Max was still in her birthday suit, of course, wearing nothing but the Blue Buttplug--the biggest one they owned. Every time she shifted she felt it inside her, and remembered--as per her orders--who had put it there. Even breathing deeply was enough to make its presence un-ignoreable.

Maybe it had something to do with the surprise?

She did wonder why she had to be so clean. Victoria had scrubbed her within an inch of her life in the shower, while Chloe and Rachel had busied themselves getting lunch ready, after a few conspiratorial whispers from Victoria.

Victoria let out an amused 'hmph'. "I guarantee you they knew, they were just too grossed out to say anything."

Max had tried to catch Victoria's eye amidst the chatter, but all she got were gentle--but guarded--smiles.

Rachel put her sandwich crust down on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch. "I mean, the lady behind offered her a box of tissues."

It wasn't the cake sitting on the kitchen counter. Victoria hadn't even tried to hide it, and really, cake should never be considered a surprise--how could you even have a birthday without one?

"Yeah, probably to wipe your _hands_ with when you were done."

Maybe it was a new toy? But she'd already gotten a regular birthday present--a trip to San Francisco-- _and_ a sexy birthday present--a nice new collar, for special occasions.

Not to mention all of today, which was also a birthday present of sorts.

It wasn't every day one turned thirty, and Max wouldn't have turned down a nice vintage camera, but another thing on top of all of this might be a bit excessive.

"Well if _we_ ever decide to join that club we're getting a private room," Victoria asserted, and suddenly Max had a new fantasy.

It was a less kinky fantasy than usual even. The thought of the rumble of train tracks, the Cascades or the rolling hills of SoCal flying past the window, and her and Victoria in a cozy little bunk. Just the two of them together, watching the scenery pass them, snuggled up in comfy travel clothes and blankets. They'd have a bunch of sex of course, but that wasn't even the most appealing part of it.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Max blurted out.

Victoria smirked. "Okay then."

The coffee table gradually filled with empty plates, and Rachel and Victoria decided to order their respective subs to take the dishes back to the kitchen.

Max returned to the living room to see her favorite set of purple cuffs and blindfold in the middle of the coffee table, and Victoria looking at them and her expectantly.

Normally she'd be happy to be ordered into them, but...

"What about the cake?" Max moaned.

She'd saved room specifically for it.

"We'll get to that in a minute." Victoria smiled and pointed to the cuffs. "Put 'em on!"

Max did as told, and while she wasn't unhappy, she had to admit that it wasn't quite what she'd hoped.

With the blindfold in place, Max was made to sit, legs spread wide, on a hard surface that she quickly realized was the coffee table. Unseen hands fastened her ankles to straps on the table's legs, and guided her to lie on her back on the table, where her wrists were likewise fastened.

It made for a surprisingly effective restraint; since the coffee table legs were connected by spindles just above the ground she could hardly move her arms or legs more than a few inches. The coffee table was the perfect size to keep her from moving too far.

But even that wasn't enough, apparently. Max felt hands lift up straps that she hadn't even realized she was lying on, run them over her body, and fasten them beneath the table--one around her waist and one just above her breasts.

They weren't tight enough to make it hard to breathe, but Max was now very effectively immobilized.

The blindfold, however, wasn't perfect, and she could see a tiny sliver underneath its bottom edge.

She saw Victoria, leaning over her body and felt a hand brushing gently over her vulva.

Max immediately forgot all about cake.

The teasing was slow, agonizingly slow and slight, but after the weeks of denial and the morning's edging it felt like there was nothing else in the world.

At least until Rachel and Chloe came into the room singing "Happy Birthday".

Rachel was a little off key, since they hadn't started off with a pitch pipe, and Chloe was even further off, as always.

Somehow, that made it even sweeter.

Out of the corner of the blindfold Max saw a cake in between them, and heard Victoria join in.

"Happy birthday dear Max..."

The cake moved closer, and Max suspected she'd somehow have to blow the candles out while blindfolded and restrained like this.

Until it came to rest right on her stomach, and the tray was carefully slid out from underneath, leaving the cake sitting directly on her skin.

She felt the cake, still slightly warm from its time next to the oven, and the cold frosting around its edges, and realized exactly what they'd be doing with it. And her.

She saw the still-lit candles bounce up and down and realized she was laughing.

"Well aren't you a little treat!" Rachel cooed.

"Yeah, you look hella tasty, Max," Chloe chimed in.

She didn't use that word much any more, but sometimes she pulled it out for Max's benefit, or for nostalgia's sake, and now was the perfect time.

"It'll be hard to decide what to eat first," Victoria chimed in.

Her hand was still between Max's legs, and Max gasped as she felt it start to move again.

"But I think," Victoria continued, "our little platter needs some decoration before we start."

One of the candles was lifted out of the cake, still lit, and held above her chest.

Max knew exactly what was coming.

She still yelped when a big drop of hot wax hit her nipple.

"Shush!" Victoria said sweetly. "You're a serving platter now, slave."

The word 'slave' was spoken like a normal couple would say the word 'honey' or 'darling'.

"Yes, Mistr--" Victoria put her finger on Max's lips.

"Serving platters don't talk."

Another drop of wax hit, this time on the other side, and she stifled a moan--or at least turned it into a low whimper.

Victoria knew just how to hold the candles to get the most drips, and just how to aim them to get the most pain.

"Dibs on the blue!"

Rachel laughed. "I guess that leaves me with the green then."

Max managed to suffer quite a few drips in silence--or at quietly as she could manage--as the two of them plucked the candles out of the cake and decorated her chest with them.

Three big candles.

Victoria had claimed that she couldn't find the normal birthday candles, and of course the only other ones they had were the wax play candles they'd gotten ages ago--candles that had a melting point not high enough to burn, but still hot enough to hurt plenty.

She'd claimed that it made sense, that each big candle counted as ten small ones.

Max had totally fallen for it.

She smiled as she thought about it.

Even the drops of wax falling on her chest, each a sharp burning spot of pain, only managed to alter that smile for the briefest of moments before it shone through again.

Rachel seemed to be aiming right for her nipples, first one then the other.

"I love it how she twitches when you get a bullseye."

Max did too.

Especially since the plug she was wearing magnified even the slightest move into a plethora of sensation. Every clench reminded her of how completely it filled and stretched her ass, and _that_ reminded her that she was wearing it under Victoria's specific orders.

At this point Max didn't even care if she actually got to _eat_ any of the cake.

This was definitely the best birthday she'd ever had.

Eventually her breasts were caked in wax, and each drip became more of a comforting warm spot than a hot jolt.

"I think that's enough for now," Victoria said. "Make a wish!"

The three of them held the candles together, and Max blew them out in one big breath.

Victoria didn't remind her not to speak before she got a taste of cake, lest her wish not come true.

Max was good at remembering when she wasn't allowed to talk.

Victoria just dipped a finger in the frosting and ran it over Max's lips, and into her mouth, holding it over her tongue.

Max sucked on it eagerly.

Desperately.

There was enough cake on it to whet Max's appetite, but nowhere near enough to satisfy it.

After it was withdrawn Max kept her mouth open, silently pleading for another taste, to no avail.

The rest of them could have all the cake they wanted. And they got to use forks, of course.

It was a funny sensation, each bite shifting the cake slightly on her stomach, or poking her skin just a little as they each forked pieces off of it.

And someone--Max suspected it was Chloe--was taking long thin slices of cake, dragging them slowly across her skin, smearing icing all over her belly and sides, very much on purpose.

Rachel seemed to like dragging the tines of her fork over Max's thighs.

Victoria kept Max aroused with a periodic pussy rub, vigorous but so brief Max couldn't hope to come from it.

Even though it was well after noon by now.

And they talked, first about the novelty of eating their cake off of a naked sex slave, then about the party in general, but soon they settled on more mundane topics, like 

Max was often a mostly-silent observer of their conversations, out of sheer shyness.

It was oddly relieving not being allowed to talk, because it also meant that she wasn't _expected_ to talk.

She could only listen comfortably, to Chloe's talk about band practice, to Rachel's voice of reason regarding politics, to Victoria's affectionate tolerance of the couple's oddities.

And enjoy the sensation every time a fork brushed against her skin.

Eventually there was a lull in the conversation.

It didn't last long.

"Oh, you know what would be totally awesome?"

Chloe had these sorts of ideas fairly often.

"What's that, Clo?"

Rachel spoke as sweetly as honey, an untrained ear might mistake it for patronizing. Chloe's ideas were generally entertaining, but not always quite as awesome--or practical--as she claimed.

"Like, we could get a bunch of nipple clamps and cut the chains in half and put forks and shit on the ends of the 'em. Then when we eat it tugs on her tits an stuff."

"That actually _would_ be pretty devious," Victoria said. "You could even make her eat with them."

The idea sounded painful as fuck.

And hot as fuck.

Serving platters don't normally nod enthusiastically, but Max did, just a little.

"Yeah, you like that idea, don't you." Victoria gave Max's pussy a gentle smack. "Nasty little slut."

Max nodded harder.

"Yeah, you'd just need a drill press and a bunch of flatware from, like, a thrift store or something."

Chloe probably had all that equipment in her guitar shop at work.

"Yeah, an just get a ton of cheap clamps from, like, AliExpress or wherever."

Max could almost picture Victoria rolling her eyes.

"They're not exactly the best place for that sort of thing."

Rachel laughed.

"I mean I'm not gonna get dildos there, or suspension gear, but it's kinda hard to screw up tit clamps."

"Fair enough," Victoria said.

Her hand was still on Max's pussy, and it began rubbing up and down, slowly now, gently. Gradually getting faster, and harder.

That didn't mean she stopped eating cake, though.

The forking, along with the chatter, seemed to be slowing down, but not stopping just yet.

The hand was speeding up.

Max's hips lifted off the table to meet it, and Victoria's hand didn't move away.

The blue plug shifted inside her, adding to the sensation.

This was it.

Unless Victoria stopped within the next twenty seconds, Max was going to have her first orgasm in a month.

She tried to warn Victoria.

"Gonnacum!"

Victoria wasn't going to stop.

Max managed a moment's thought about how she must look.

Smeared with cake and wax.

Strapped to the coffee table.

Like a thing to be played with.

Lifting her pelvis up desperately, as far as the straps would allow.

Writhing.

Moaning with pleasure.

Her body shuddered of its own accord.

She clenched around the giant plug.

She pulled against the straps hard, but the table was old and sturdy, and held her fast as she came with a loud and very undignified moan.

Victoria's fingers stopped, as did the periodic feeling of forks on her chest, leaving her lying there panting.

A hand lifted her blindfold up and off of her eyes.

The three of them were looking right at her.

Looking right at her _face_.

Max giggled. "So _that's_ what all the washing was for."

Rachel gave her a sidways grin. "A little moot, since I just had my tongue in your ass."

Chloe chuckled. "You look fully ridiculous right now, you know that?"

Max smiled. "I bet I do." She couldn't bend her neck too far, but what she could see of herself was a crazy, technicolor mess.

"You have fun?" Victoria asked.

"It was incredible!"

"Good. You were a pretty decent cake dish, aside from the moaning, so I think you earned it."

Max smiled even bigger. "Thank you Mistress."

She looked down at her stomach, where there was still a pretty good portion of cake left. "Can I have some more?"

"Not just yet." Rachel was already gingerly sliding the cake back onto the normal serving tray. "There was one more thing we wanted to do while you're stuck here."

Max's eyes narrowed.

"What's that?"

"You know that show on MTV where they have couples kiss a bunch of people on the lips while blindfolded, and make them guess which one was their partner?"

Max nodded.

She wasn't sure if she'd actually seen such a show, or if it was just the logical conclusion of Reality TV and she'd subconsciously assumed it must exist.

Either way, she liked where this was going--it sounded even better than a round of Spin the Bottle.

"I was thinking we'd do that, just with the other lips..."

Max squinted, and wondered what other lips she meant. The other partner's lips?

Chloe cleared it up real quick:

"One of us is gonna sit on your face and you gotta guess who it is."

Ah.

 _Those_ lips.

Victoria had fetched a large waterproof pad from the duffel bag, and was slipping it carefully under Max's head and arms.

It was quite a bit more than the usual towel Victoria put down.

"What's that for?"

Chloe smiled. "One of us is a big squirter. You get to guess who."

Max had already helped Rachel come by tossing her salad, and there had been no squirting, so Max had a pretty good idea.

"What happens if I guess wrong?"

Victoria 'Hmmmmmm'd theatrically. "I think our guests had something in mind..."

Rachel smiled. "If you can't tell us apart I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a good hard spanking as a punishment."

"And what if I guess right?"

Rachel turned to Chloe.

"I think _she_ had something in mind..."

Chloe grinned from ear to ear as she put the blindfold back on Max, tighter this time so there was no chance she'd see anything that would give the game away. "Birthday spankings!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'nipple clamp silverware' idea came to me as I was writing this. I can't possibly be the first person to think of it, but I couldn't find it anywhere else, and it's so perfect I had to at least mention it in the story, even if I couldn't use it directly.


End file.
